


Can't Let You Go

by b074



Series: Supergirl Oneshots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AgentReign, F/F, F/M, KaraMel, Superflash - Freeform, The Flash - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b074/pseuds/b074
Summary: After losing her losing her husband (Mon-El) in an unknown aircraft accident Kara struggles to be who she was before. Needing a change of pace she moves to New York with her sister (Alex) where she meets Barry. Tonight is their 6-month anniversary and some unexpected events unfold.Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but the plot is my own.Supergirl/The Flash AUOne Shot





	1. Chapter 1

**POV Kara**

I’m packing up to leave the office when my phone rings. It’s Alex.

“Hey Alex,” I tuck the phone between my head and shoulder as I continue to pack my bag.

“Hey Kara, do you want me to come over with food and a movie tonight?” I let out a sigh knowing why Alex called.

“Actually, Barry and I are going out tonight.” I answer plainly.

“Oh? You didn’t tell him?” Alex sounds surprised.

I finish packing and take the phone into my hand.

“No Alex, I didn’t tell him. The whole point of moving here was to start over not rehash my past.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want. I’ll be home if you need anything then.” I hear Alex let out a sigh.

I’m surprised that Alex isn’t being stubborn about this for once. I know I haven’t made this easy for her but she’s stuck by my side through it all.

“Thank you, Alex,” I say softly.

“I love you, Kara. _Me too!_ ” I hear the faint voice of Ruby in the background and smile.

“I love you too and tell Ruby I love her too.” I hang up the phone.

Today marks two years since I got the call that Mon-El went MIA. He was an aircraft pilot in the air force when one day he was patrolling the border in Afghanistan and his aircraft got shot down out of nowhere. They never found his body so all I got was a phone call.

We had an honorable funeral for him with an empty casket. I never got to say goodbye. Not even to his dead body but I couldn’t be broken. Alex already had a lot on her plate with her break-up with Maggie and I needed to work in order to pay my rent so I kept working. I woke up every day and went to CatCo, sat at my desk and wrote article after article. I tried to push through it but everything reminded me of him. Winn would try to take me out to our usual bar and all I could think about was the first time I met Mon-El when he stood on the other side of the bar as he served me Club Soda or I’d walk past a field of flowers and remember the first time Mon-El told me he loved me.

This lasted for a year until I decided I needed a change so when the FBI repositioned Alex to New York I decided to follow her. I knew I was leaving my friends behind but they understood why I had to leave.

When we moved here Alex met Sam. Sam was a marketing consultant for the FBI back then and a single mom. One night, Sam asked Alex to babysit Ruby and they hit it off from there. Now they’re happily married.

I, on the other hand, didn’t ease into this new life that easily. With the help of Lena, I was able to get a job at the New York Times. I would go to work and come straight home so I didn’t manage to make many friends. I met Barry while working on an article about the crime rates in New York. Barry was the forensic scientist that was working with the NYT when it came to crime-related reports.

Looking back now I feel terrible. Barry would show me kind gestures like bring me coffee or write me small notes and slip them into my bag here and there but I gave him nothing in return. He was patient though. He never asked about my past or forced me to do anything I didn’t want to but he was always there. Six months later Barry finally got the nerve to ask me out and I said yes.

I knew I moved here for change which meant I had to put myself back out there and Barry really cared so I decided to give him a chance. We’ve been going out ever since.

As I get on the elevator I feel my phone vibrate.

 _“Can’t wait to see you tonight. Pick you up @7 <3”_ It was a text from Barry.

A small smile grows on my face.

I send a quick response and press the button to the lobby.

**POV Barry**

Today is Kara and I’s 6-month anniversary and I have something special planned for tonight.

I met Kara a year ago and every day I’m still learning something new about her.

When I first met her, she was a bit distant. I knew she had recently moved here but that was all I knew at the time. She liked to keep things strictly professional and I respected that. Maybe it was her mysterious demeanor or that she’s absolutely beautiful but I was drawn to her. Even though she kept me at arm’s length I continued to pursue her until I had the nerve to finally ask her out. I was surprised when she actually said yes.

As we started going on dates I got to know her better. She’s originally from National City where she worked as a reporter at CatCo. Her best friend is Lena who owns CatCo. She has an older sister who also lives here with her wife and step-daughter. I noticed that Kara has a tendency to talk more about Alex than herself. Whenever I would ask about her past she would find a way to dart around the questions or give very vague answers.

**_Flashback to 6 months ago_ **

_Today was my first date with Kara and I was running late._

_I walked into Jitters to see the familiar blonde curls sitting at a table._

_“Hey Kara, I’m so sorry I’m late. There was an incident at work I had to take care of.” I pulled out the chair across from Kara and sat down._

_“Oh, don’t worry about it. I totally understand.” Kara gave me a warm smile._

_“Did you want anything?” I asked as I pointed to the menu._

_“I’ll take a mocha latte.”_

_“Sounds good. I’ll be back in a flash.” I walked over to the counter._

_“Could I get one mocha latte and one caramel latte?” I ordered and paid._

_I walked back over to the table._

_“So, what was it you were working on at work or is it classified information?” Kara asked._

_“Oh, I just got a new intern and she accidentally spilled one of our evidence so I had to deal with that.” I explained._

_“Ah, got it. Interns can be tough. I had one when I worked at CatCo and she’d fall asleep all the time. Turns out she had narcolepsy and didn’t realize it.”_

_“Oh wow, let’s hope she doesn't chronically spill things because then sadly this may not be the job for her.” I tried to make a joke._

_Kara let out a small laugh._

_“Here are your lattes.” A waiter came over to our table._

_“Thank you,” I said as he set our lattes down and walked away._

_“So, tell me more about yourself. I know you used to work at CatCo and moved here recently with your sister but that’s it. Was there a particular reason you moved?” I asked curiously._

_I noticed a pained look cross Kara’s face._

_“I just needed a fresh start,” Kara answered simply._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. We can talk about something else if you want.” I apologized._

_“No, it’s okay. I mean, when you move someplace new it’s a given that people will ask why. How long have you been in New York for?” Kara’s face picked up again as she continued the conversation._

_“I actually grew up here. I’ve been a forensic scientist since I graduated from college so about 5 years now.”_

_“Oh wow, what’s it like living here? I’m still pretty new so I don’t know much about what’s around here.” Kara took a sip from her latte._

_“It’s pretty nice. I grew up with my best friend and her dad. He’s basically a second father to me. At this point I’ve seen all there is to see here but I can definitely show you around sometime if you want!” I said the last part enthusiastically hoping for a second date._

_“I’d like that.” A smile grew on my face._

**Present**

I get out of the shower and see a text from Kara.

“Me too! See you then **kiss emoji** ”

I put my phone back down on the dresser and start getting dressed.

I pull out my navy-blue suit that I only wear on special occasions and put it on.

By the time I get done getting ready it’s already 6:30 so I grab my keys and hurry out the door.

On the way over to Kara’s I stop by the flower shop and pick up a bouquet of flowers.

**POV Kara**

I put the curling iron down and take a look at myself in the mirror. I’m wearing a simple white dress with a cutout on the side with black strap-on heels.

A part of me feels guilty that I’m dressing up for someone other than Mon-El but another part of me knows that I have to move on and that this is healthy.

After a few minutes of just standing there, I put my things away and grab my coat and purse.

At exactly 7 I hear a knock on my door. This makes me smile.

Barry has a tendency of being late to everything but every date after our first he made it a point to be right on time to the rest of our dates.

I open the door and Barry’s jaw drops.

“You look absolutely gorgeous Kara.” Barry’s eyes scan me head to toe.

“Thank you, babe, you look dashing yourself.” I smile at Barry’s dorky face.

“Here, these are for you.” Barry hands me the bouquet of flowers.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you.” I bring them to my face and take in the smell.

“Let me put these in a vase and we can head out.”

I walk over to my kitchen and grab a vase out of the cabinet. I quickly fill it up and put the flowers in.

“Let’s go.” I say as I close the door behind us.

Barry’s hand reaches for mine and his fingers intertwine with mine.

After a 20 minute drive, we pull up at a fancy Italian restaurant.

Barry gets out of the car and hurries over to open the door for me.

“Thank you,” Barry takes my hand and helps me out of the car.

We walk into the restaurant arms linked.

“This is where you first told me that you loved me. So, I thought it’d be the perfect place to celebrate our 6 months.” Barry reminded me.

“You’re right, and I love it.” I smile at the thought of the memory.

A waiter guides us to our table.

We’re handed our menus and a few minutes later we order our food.

After we’re done with our meal Barry decides to order some champagne to commemorate our anniversary.

“Kara, these past 6 months have been the best few months of my life. I love you so much.” Barry raises his glass.

“These few months have been fantastic. Thank you for being in my life. I love you too.” I raise my glass as well.

We both take a sip from our glasses.

That’s when the unexpected happens.

“I know this may seem sudden but I feel it in my gut that it’s the right thing.” Barry gets up from his seat and gets down on one knee.

“Barry,” I try to interject.

“Wait, let me finish please.” I nod my head in response.

“I know we’ve still got so much to learn about each other but I’ve never felt this way about someone before. You have brought so much joy into my life and it’s been an honor to be able to put a smile on your face every day. The past 6 months have been a fantasy, a fantasy I wish could last forever. So, Kara Danvers, will you do me the honors and be my wife?” Barry pulls out a beautiful diamond ring plated with smaller diamonds around the band.

There’s a moment of silence.

“Barry, I’m sorry but I can’t.” I see Barry’s smile replaced with a heartbroken look.

I grab my things and rush out of the restaurant.

**POV Barry**

There’s a moment of silence.

The anticipation of her answer is killing me.

“Barry, I’m sorry but I can’t.” My heart drops.

Trying to process what just happened I’m frozen.

By the time I realize what’s happening Kara has already left the restaurant.

Do I run after her? What did I do wrong? I really thought this would go differently.

I pay the bill and run out of the restaurant in hopes to catch Kara before she’s gone.

**POV Kara**

Trying to get out of here as soon as possible I run up to the curb and try to flag down a taxi.

After a few minutes of waving a taxi finally pulls up.

As I get into the taxi I hear Barry call out my name.

“Kara! Wait! Please!”

I close the door behind me and I get a glimpse of Barry running towards the taxi as we drive away.

“Where to ma’am?” The driver politely asks.

I debate whether I should give him Alex’s address or mine.

I end up giving him mine.

Then I break down.

The whole ride home the driver stayed silent. Didn’t ask any questions or judge. He actually offered me some tissues and gave me a knowing smile but little did he know why I was crying.

We finally pull up at my apartment and as I get out of the car the driver turns to look at me.

“Whatever it is, it’ll get better. Make sure you get some rest ma’am.” This actually puts a small smile on my face.

As I walk into my apartment lobby I try to clean up my face as best as possible in case I run into any of my neighbors.

I get into the elevator and realize that my eyes are puffy and my make-up is basically ruined. I decided to just hurry into my apartment before I see anyone.

As I get off the elevator I grab my keys from my purse.

I turn the corner into my hall and there stands a familiar figure. Too familiar. The one I see when I close my eyes at night wishing it were real.

I slowly walk towards the figure thinking I was seeing things and then he turns around.

“Kara,”

“No, it can’t be. This isn’t real.” I shake my head only to see him still standing there.

“Mon-El?” I walk closer and bring my hand onto his face.

“It’s me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this one shot! This was an idea I had a while back and have been working on for a few months now. I actually have some prologue and story continuation ideas (seeing the story was left on a cliffhanger) but I want to know if you'd all read it! I'm currently working on a few other stories so I don't know if I'd have the time to work on it right away but if people want to read more based on this story then I would love to write more! Thank you again for reading. I appreciate every one of you.
> 
> \- B


	2. AN

Hi everyone! I have heard your requests! I decided to continue the story and thought why not start from the beginning? I started a prologue installment called Prologue - What We Used To Be. You can find it under the Mending Old Wound collection in my profile. This story will be a collection of flashbacks in Karamel's relationship so, apologies to the SuperFlash fans. But don't worry, I've got plenty of SuperFlash content in mind for you in the post Can't Let You Go story. So, for now, if you're interested check out the prologue. I will post as much as I can as fast as I can so we can dive into Mending Old Wounds (the post CLYG story). Thanks again and love you lots!

\- B


End file.
